


Birthday

by thinkpink20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20





	Birthday

Mrs Hudson buys a small cake - this is how Lestrade finds out.

"It's your birthday?"

"I don't celebrate birthdays," Sherlock replies, dashing the cake into the bin to make way for a severed foot in a jar. He's observing the rate of decay.

"What, nothing? No cards, no presents?"

It seems alien to him. He loves a good birthday.

"I don't see the point," Sherlock says, rattling the jar. Inside, a toe falls off. He seems pleased. 

"No birthday kiss, then?"

His attention finally caught, Sherlock looks up over his experiment. "I could break tradition," he smiles. "For you."


End file.
